


Heroic Idiocy

by phoebemaybe



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dany has some news for Jon, Day 2, F/M, Fluff, Jonerys Week Summer 2018, Makeup Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Something that will change their lives hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebemaybe/pseuds/phoebemaybe
Summary: As her anxiety faded, she could see clearly why he did what he did. If any harm were to befall him, she would protect him with her life too, just like how they’d always done. Except, she couldn’t afford to lose him, now more than ever. But if he wanted a fight, she’d give it to him, if it meant he would think twice before doing something so reckless, so heroically idiotic.How do you stay mad at someone you love? The answer is – you can’t. At least not for long anyway. Especially, if all they wanted was to keep you safe.





	Heroic Idiocy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you all are doing fine. I haven’t posted a fic in a while but since it’s Jonerys week, I had to do something to contribute hehe. 
> 
> So, the idea of this fic came from me seeing Dany’s gorgeous outfits. Namely that sexy dress she wore in Meereen. I’m sure you guys know which one ;). I tried going with the sexy dress but somehow as I wrote it morphed to become more like the viewing dress from the pilot lol. Basically, I wanted to do something with Dany wearing something promiscuous in front of Jon with the context of an argument which would lead to eventual make up sex hehe. Enjoy~
> 
> Moodboard created with the help of midqueenally on tumblr :). Thanks girl~

Outside, the cicadas buzzed and chirped as the Queen of Westeros stood by one of the numerous open windows of her chamber, looking out at nothing in particular. She sighed again, losing count of how many times she had done it that day. Her emotions were a tangle, struggling between telling herself that she should just wait for him to come to her and throwing all restraint to the wind and running to him instead. To apologize, leap into his arms and never let go because she’d been missing him all day. There was also some precious news that she needed to share with him. But was today the right day to disclose it? 

The doors to their bed chambers swung open and slammed shut, startling the queen from her thoughts, so hard she could almost feel the floor vibrating under her feet. Her husband had returned.   
  
_Great._    
  
From her position by the window, she could hear him banging around behind her, letting out his frustration on the innocent furniture with every item of clothing that he shed, until all that was left were his simple under shirt and linen pants.   
  
“How’s your wound?” Dany spoke up, her voice cutting through the tense atmosphere like a hot knife through lard.  
  
“So now you decide to talk to me.” Jon said rolling his eyes with his back turned to her still. After the incident, Dany had all but refused to look at him, talk to him, giving him the silent treatment. Why couldn’t she understand that he had to do it?   
  
Releasing a tired sigh through her nose, she tried to calm the torrent of emotions she felt. She wasn’t angry at him all that much anymore.  After leaving him with the excuse of her duties, that anger churning at her insides and that cold grip of fear started to thaw little by little, knowing that her love was secure behind the confines of the castle walls. By the time the sun had started to set, she found herself craving his company. She missed him so much, so used to having him by her side when he wasn’t off training with their soldiers. She was already prepared to make peace with him, to say ‘I’m sorry’ for being so cold to him, something she never did, not to him. To kiss and make up so to speak. As her anxiety faded, she could see clearly why he did what he did. If any harm were to befall him, she would protect him with her life too, just like how they’d always done. Except, she couldn’t afford to lose him, now more than ever. But, if he wanted a fight, she’d give it to him. If it meant that he would think twice before doing something so reckless, so heroically idiotic.    
  
“I was only trying to be helpful.” Dany’s voice took on a tone of exasperation. Tapping her fingers on the stone wall she was leaning against, she contemplated bringing up the whole matter that brought them to this frosty stand still. But before she could say anything, her husband cut straight to it.  
  
“The cut will heal.” Turning to face her from across the room, his eyes closed with a finger pinching the bridge of his nose, Jon tried to make her see reason. “Look, I know you’re upset at me defending you. You don’t need protection from me, but I’m not going to apologize for doing what I felt was right. I had to protect you, Dany! You are my wife!” Running a hand through his hair, he sighed, shaking his head before opening his eyes to look at her.

All at once all his annoyance at her, all his arguments on the tip of his tongue, all his thoughts dissipated and he could have sworn his heart stopped beating for a good second or two.   
  
That dress she donned had to be the definition of sin. Her silver gold locks tumbled freely over her shoulders and down the front, obscuring her body from his eyes. Even so, the near see through fabric clung to her figure like a second skin, accentuating every curve and dip of her body, leaving not much at all to the imagination. Underneath, he could tell that she wore nothing else. His body acted on its own, conjuring up an uncontrollable twinge of arousal for his queen that pulled at his groin. Why did she have to be so irresistible?  
  
“I know that. But you were injured in the process. I will not have you dying, not again.” Dany rebutted, the volume of her voice growing in tangent with each word she uttered. Nearly losing him countless of times since they’d first met and during the two wars in the last few months was heart wrenching. She didn’t wish to feel that pain, the worry that froze her blood at the thought of him being gone forever anymore.  
  
This woman would be the death of him. Pushing down his libido, striding over to her until they were toe to toe, Jon implored: “Your guards are only human and they could get careless like today. I am your husband, I can’t just sit back and do nothing when my wife is in danger.” He could still see the flash of steel flying through the air towards her neck. If it weren’t for his sword and quick reflexes, she wouldn’t even be standing there glaring at him, so what if he got sliced, it was just a flesh wound anyway. Even if the arrow found its target in his neck, as long as she was alright, he wouldn’t regret it one bit. He couldn’t let his love die, not like that, not at the hands of an angry supporter of the old monarchy. She couldn’t die anytime soon. Not when her reign was just at its infancy, not when the wheel she worked so hard to break still wasn’t entirely broken and not when their life together as husband and wife was just beginning. “I can’t let any harm come to you. The people can’t lose you. I can’t lose you.” Fingers curling around her arms, he urged her to understand. “You’re too important, Dany.”  
  
“And you’re not? Jon Snow, you are not expandable!” She yelled, her fists clenched tightly by her sides. Her whole demeanour screamed frustration. Jon could see the angry tears in her eyes. Her lips pursed so firmly together, their pink turned to white. “You’re important too.” Her chest all the way to her cheeks were flushed a lovely shade of red, like a rose in bloom. Her violet irises shone in the firelight, dancing with dragon fire. “I can’t lose you.” Her voice cracked as she added: “ _We_ can’t lose you!”  
  
Blinking, Jon swallowed, the little bit of frost remaining around his heart melting away. He couldn’t stay mad at her looking like that. Even when she was furious, she was beautiful and he loved her all the more. They rarely fought but sometimes their similar personalities clashed. They were just both string willed, stubborn individuals who stood fast in whatever they believed in. She didn’t want him putting himself in danger because she didn’t want to lose him. He didn’t want her interfering with his fights because he didn’t wish to see her caught in between the crossfire. He couldn’t bear the thought of not having her safe and sound. All they both wanted was to protect the other.  
  
But wait. What was that she said? Were his ears deceiving him?   
  
“We?” Jon questioned with a tilt of his head and a deep furrow etched between his brows.   
  
Realizing her slip up, he watched as his wife’s frown tipped right side up into a stunning wobbly smile. Nodding, the queen grabbed his hand and brought it ever so slowly to settle on her abdomen. The tears in her eyes spilled down her cheeks, but not from anguish anymore. They were happy ones.   
  
Who knew a long day of frosty enmity would be dissolved by a revelation this beautiful. Their anger dispersed, gone without a trace and in its place resided only joy.   
  
A look of sheer disbelief and wonder slipped onto Jon’s face as his eye brows rose and rose to his hairline. “You are?”  
  
“Yes. I am!” Dany giggled, biting back the beam that threatened to tear across her lips.   
  
“Oh.” Was all the stunned king could muster as his heart all but exploded with glee. An unbridled grin grew from his lips all the way to his ears, squeezing his eyes into slits, forcing out the crinkles at the corners. The queen promptly allowed her own to blossom along with the king’s.  
  
_They made the impossible happen._    
  
Eyes squinting from smiling so hard, Jon framed Dany’s face with his palms, needing something to ground himself to, so that he knew this was really true. Through his own happy tears that were rapidly filling his eyes, a chuckle erupted from his throat. He was about to be a father with the love of his life. “I told you, Dany. That witch was wrong about you.”   
  
“I know, I know...” Her husband was right all along. Dany grinned as more moisture gathered in her eyes. A hand reaching up to clutch at his by her face as his thumbs swiped away her tears. Gone was the hostility they held for each other mere seconds ago and all that was left in his deep brown bottomless eyes was love. “Although, if it weren’t for the doubt that I still had in regards to myself, we wouldn’t have tried so hard, now would we? You can’t deny that the process we went through to get here hasn’t been delightful.”   
  
Tracing his features with her own eyes lovingly, over his brows, down his defined nose, to his lips and back up, lingering on his smiling eyes. Dany watched as his eyes did the same to her before moving from her eyes down to her plump lips and staying there. She knew that look, that predatory ‘I want you’ look. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she observed with a tremor of excitement in the pit of her stomach as his brown orbs turned a shade darker, gradually growing to black.   
  
“I can tell you for certain that there will be more….” His eyes flared with lust. “nights of baby making to come.” 

“You assume a lot, darling husband.”

“Not assuming. I’m simply stating the unavoidable.” Jon informed his darling wife, enjoying himself watching her cheeks turn a deeper shade of pink. “Well, love making would be a more accurate term for what we will be doing.”

“You think so?” 

“Aye. Let’s start tonight.” Jon nodded, stepping even closer to her until Dany had to incline her head to meet his eyes. Daenerys Targaryen was an ethereal goddess packaged into a tiny body. And all his to enjoy.

Running his fingers along the ties that held the dress together, he mused: “I don’t recall you wearing this before.” The deep rumble of a growl interlaced with his words. He knew what his voice did to her, how it affected her. The breathy high-pitched chuckle she released told him that this time was no different.

“That’s because it’s finally warm enough for me to wear it again. I haven’t worn it since my days in Essos.” His touch was so close to her bare skin, but he never strayed from the straps around her neck. His forefinger traced along the thin strip of fabric from the base of her neck to her collar bone and back up. She could just feel the warmth, the roughness of the pads of his fingers directly on her flesh. It was amazing how easily he could send her mind whirling and turn her body into a trembling mess. “During my bout of aggravation towards you earlier today, I decided that this dress would be your intended punishment. To feast with your eyes, but not to touch. Too bad…” Her wolf was hungry. She could feel his hard length against her belly through his britches. She loved how responsive and passionate he was. His desperation and the primal desire he felt was growing, just as hers was. Dany could only gasp. “For some reason, I can never stay angry at you.”  

“You are evil, my queen. Evil.” Her dusky pink nipples peeked at him through the material. His queen was a temptress, a siren that lured him into her arms with the beckoning of her allure. He could never resist, like a hapless moth to her flame. “Punishment? Right now, it seems more like a gift to me.” Jon’s voice turned husky by Dany’s ear as he slid his palms down her bare back, along her slim waist, tracing the swell of her hips, down to cup her ass cheeks, moulding her to him. The feel of her soft warm curves fully aligned with the hardened plains of his body was something that he would never get enough of. The only thing separating her bare flesh fully from him was this thin, gauzy near translucent, backless midnight blue slip of a night dress. He could smell the hints of her arousal, musky and feminine. He craved her so badly. The taste of her was the only aphrodisiac that could appease this lust, this thirst he bore for her every time she was near. “I can’t wait to rip this off of you.”  
  
“You are such an animal! I forbid you from destroying this nightgown.” Dany tried to sound stern but her words trailed off with a breathless moan, her head tipping backwards allowing for his lips to continue their journey across her flesh. Jon’s open mouth roamed her neck, occasionally adding some teeth, no doubt leaving behind marks of his love. “It happens to be one of my favourite.” In retaliation, Dany sunk her fingers into his hair, before tugging at the strands, pulling his head away from the bend where her neck met her shoulder to claim a kiss. Jon’s gruff moan, be it from pain or pleasure, drew a chuckle from her lips.  
  
With his arms wrapped around her like tentacles of an octopus, he walked them backwards to their bed, all the while, lips and tongue never relinquishing their plundering of her mouth. The friction so lusciously heady it was all Dany could focus on as her knees turned to jelly. When the back of his knees hit their bed, the two lovers landed in a tangle of limbs, unceremoniously breaking their lip lock, leaving them grinning at each other with heaving chests and spittle damp lips.   
  
Hungry for more, Jon lunged forward to meet her plump lips but his cheeky wife drew away from him with a shake of her head. Narrowing his eyes at her, he frowned.  _What was she up to?_ No kissing. Fine then, he could still touch her. His hands roamed up her back and around the front, feeling her body warmth through the thin mesh fabric of her dress, up and up, tantalizingly closer to her pert breasts that he knew would be soft to touch and the perfect fit in the palm of his hands. However, before he could reach his destination, smiling impishly down at him, Dany smoothed her hands across Jon’s shoulders, down along his arms to his wrists. Grabbing them, she pulled them away from her body and held them down by his head with another shake of her head. 

“Hands off, my dear husband.”  
  
“What?” Jon ground out in a hiss through gritted teeth. His cheeks flamed as he glared hungrily up at her. “Why?”

“I want to play.” She replied with a shrug. Their animosity since the morning had long since dispersed but no, she refused to melt just yet. She couldn’t give into him so quickly or else her whole ploy to seduce him would go utterly to waste! Her small hands still gripping at his wrists, Dany wriggled slightly as she sat on his lap, deliberately brushing her core over his hardened length. Just the slight brush of him against the most sensitive part of her anatomy had a shiver coursing through her. She was so going to enjoy this. “Are you up for a little bit of fun?”

His sharp intake of breath only made her giggle more. “You damn evil minx.” Jon swore, his fingers clenching and unclenching under her surprisingly firm grip.  
  
Eyes alight with playful mirth, her lips dove down to seek out his, kissing him softly, peck after peck. Every time he rose up for more, she moved away, letting his lips chase hers until he was left red faced and panting. Nostril flaring, Jon watched her lick her lips before bridging the finite gap between their lips. Her tongue delved into his mouth to slide alongside his.  _Finally!_ His senses screamed in relief. Her tongue drew his out to play and into her mouth, letting him have a taste of her. Which he did so eagerly, thirstily drinking her.    
  
With his lips occupied, complete absorbed in tasting her, Dany lifted her hands away from his to slide between the gap of his tunic and his body. Her palm slid along the firm plains of his belly. An appreciative moan floated from her lips into Jon’s mouth. The feel of his chiselled pectorals under her palms and the roughness of his scars felt delicious. But it wasn’t enough, she needed more.  
  
Regrettably pulling away from Jon’s kisses, their lips separated with a wet smack. 

“Wha-?” Blurry eyes blinked owlishly up at her.  
  
“Too many layers.” Dany said between pants as she reached for the hem of his tunic. Fumbling at little with shaky fingers she began to pull it up. “I need to touch you. I need to see you.” 

Jon was pleased to know that he wasn’t the only one who’s libido was riling up higher by the minute. He smiled bemusedly at his queen’s whine when she couldn’t get his shirt off fast enough. Lifting his body up for her, Dany practically whipped the hindrance that was his shirt over his head and threw it behind her with a gusto that turned him on even more.   
  
“Do I have permission to provide you with the same treatment, my love?” Fingers twitching, grasping at the sheets under him, Jon enquired, peering at his lover with his very dark eyes. Being able to feel her so close, feel her warmth, to see her beauty doused in candlelight and watch her every move but not being able to luxuriate in the silky texture of her skin, to cherish her the way he wanted to was agony.   
  
“You’ll get your turn. Do be patient.” Dany chastised absently. Her fingers charting paths from his neck, down across the patches of smooth skin, lingering over the deep grooves and rough risen physical reminders of his demise. The sweeping motions of Dany’s dancing fingers over his bare torso was tender with a hint of inquisitiveness, almost as if she wanted to explore every single inch of his flesh anew, to discover new routes to add to the map of his body that she could read so well like the back of her hand.   
  
He loved the way she touched him. He recalled how her hands shook as she applied salve on the open wounds that now marred his back, carved by the blades of their enemies’ swords. Every move she made so carefully, afraid to hurt him even more. Her touch could sooth and make him feel cared for. She made him feel safe. At the same time, her touches had the power to wind him up so much to the brink of insanity and yet, he had never been more willing, so glad to surrender his control to her every caress.   
  
Her lips soon replaced her fingers, retracing the path the pads her fingers took. Draped over him, her warmth was everywhere, surrounding him. Her soft lips lay kisses down his neck, easily finding that pulse point of his, just below his ear that only she was privy of and sucked. The noise that came out of his mouth sounded foreign to his ears, almost animalistic. The curl of her lips against his skin made him smile. She was good and she knew it.   
  
Her kisses travelled along his torso, downwards. Every time she reached a scar, her lips idled, placing the most delicate of kisses along the length of each one with a tenderness that stole his breath away. Jon knew if she could take away the pain inflicted on him she would and he would do the same for her. 

Down and down she went before stopping at the juncture where his muscular thighs met, where his straining erection pushed at his britches, begging to be freed from its constraints. Loosening the strings, Dany shoved at his britches, pushing it down his hips, down his thighs.  
  
“Like what you see?” Jon teased, kicking his legs to rid himself of his clothing completely. His wife’s transfixed gaze upon his body was enough to make him preen.  
  
Dany simply nodded. Her eyes drank him in ravenously. His body was a work of art. Marred with scars, yet so imperfectly flawless. How could she have thought of him as anything but perfect in the past?  
  
“Mine.” The word tumbled out of her mouth before she could even think it. 

_All mine_.   
  
His queen owned his heart, soul and, without a doubt his body. The amused laughter at her possessiveness in Jon’s chest bubbled up and came out in a garbled mess of sounds with a swirl of her tongue around the engorged head of his penis before an inch of him slipped into her mouth. 

_Yes, oh yes, he was most definitely hers_.

Dany couldn’t suppress a moan herself at the velvety slide of him over her tongue, filling her mouth. The noises from her husband, throaty and unfettered had a surge of arousal coursing down her spine and more moisture gathering between her legs. It was an addictive act, being able to elicit reactions as such from her king. Running the tip of her tongue along his slit, she savoured the taste of his pre-cum, so intoxicating, salty, slightly tangy and all him. 

Lifting her hair away from her face, tucking the strands behind her ear so he could watch with no obstructions, Jon was in heaven. Through hooded eyes, the sight alone incited another spurt of pre-cum from his penis. The sight of his wife’s mouth around his shaft, her head bobbing up and down, back arched like a feline in stretch with her silver locks flowing like a river across his lower torso as she moved, composed a lasciviously erotic vision for his eyes to feast on. All of that combined with the sensation of his length sliding in and out between rosy pink lips and the furling and unfurling of her lithe tongue in circles around his head were rapidly ushering him closer to combustion.

“Dany....”  
  
The vibrations from her hum in response ran through his body had his toes curling. What she could do with her mouth never seized to amaze him. When he thought it couldn’t get any better or should he say torturous, Dany brought her hand in to play, compensating for where her mouth could not reach. Her warm hand moved in tandem with her head. A firm upstroke as she drew her head back, mouth retracting upwards, but never letting him leave her mouth, with a little suction at the end. Then, diving back down, she took him in as deep as she could go without gagging. The muscles of Jon’s thighs by her head twitched a little more with each bob of her head. His hips bucked, involuntarily inching himself further into her mouth. And yet, ever the gentleman, the king held himself back, reeling in his need to thrust with abandonment. 

Keeping a sly smile for gracing her lips, Dany decided to try something. He needed more and she would give it to him. Cupping her husband’s testicles, Dany gave them a squeeze before moving even further south.   
  
“Seven... Hells!”   
  
Hearing the stutter in his voice, the gentle graze of a nail, against his perineum became a massage. Round and round Dany’s thumb went, rubbing that patch of skin between the base of his testicles and his anus.   
  
_Good Lord!_  
  
Sweat beaded his forehead and his fingers were starting to hurt from fisting at the sheets so hard. Jon didn’t even know he had a spot on his body that could make him feel so lightheaded. The king’s grip on control was rapidly close to snapping. At the pace she was sustaining, he was going to come hard and fast in her mouth. Despite how nice that would be, it wasn’t what he wanted the most. Grimacing, his fingers yanked lightly at her hair, not too hard but enough to let her know he needed her to stop. 

“Too much, love.”  
  
His throbbing penis bobbed against his abdomen as it slipped from her mouth. “Thank you for stopping or else this night would have ended way too soon.” Heaving a sigh of relief as she relented, Jon propped himself up on his elbows to look at his wife to find her grinning at him, wiping at her lips with the back of her hand, looking like a cat who found the cream.  
  
“Come up here, my queen.”   
  
Smacking her lips that were still piquant with his unique flavour, Dany crawled towards him before settling herself on his lap with her hands on his chest.  
  
“I’m going to touch you now. Let me please you. May I?”   
  
“You may.”   
  
Conveying his love for her through soft, enamoured eyes, Jon pulled at the ties holding her dress together. With a sharp tug, the strings unfurled and the gossamer fabric fell away from her body. Gathering the dress in his hands, he pulled it off, revealing all of her to him.

The dress was tossed aside to join his clothes at the foot of their bed.   
  
Having his eyes rake over her like this, naked without a stitch, with her figure fully on display, Dany found that she loved it. It made her feel so sensual, worshipped, loved. His palms skated up her thighs, kneading the shapely mounds of her ass. Dany sighed, eyes falling closed. His touch invigorated her, bringing her senses to life.   
  
Fingers splaying across her lower back, he shifted her forward a little, repositioning her until his length rubbed against her dripping core. Jon smirked, relishing in Dany’s gasp that grew into a whimper at the sudden added pressure to her already throbbing clit. The dull sting from her digging nails into his flesh shot straight to his groin as she scratched at him, etching red crescent half-moons into his forearms, marking him. Letting out a snarl, he slid an arm further up her back, applying slight pressure. Dany ceded to his coercion, tumbling down onto him. Her hair fell around them like curtains of silk. 

Nose brushing along her jawline, the scent of her flooded his olfactory senses. She smelled like flowers, sweet and delicate with a note of feminine musk from her arousal. Dany shuddered as his warm breath rolled over her skin. His tongue licked a line up the side of her neck ending with kisses along the edge of her jaw. Hugging her close, he flipped them effortlessly. Grinning wolfishly down at Dany, bracing his hands by her head, he straddled her. 

Pouting adorably up at him, she looked outright delectable. With her milky skin, slightly hazy, laughing lavender eyes, her rosy cheeks, kiss swollen lips and silver locks sprawled across their bed sheets that shimmered in the firelight. Jon could never perceive how fortunate a person could be, how  _he_ could be until he found her. Tracing the pad of his thumb along her hairline before carding his hand through her hair. “I love you so very much, Daenerys.” Jon informed her once more of how he felt for her since the moment their lips met for the very first time. That feeling inevitably grew henceforth to consume his whole being with every passing minute he spent with her in his life.  
  
Reaching up to cup his cheek, the prickliness of his beard under her palm tickled as he nuzzled into it. “I love you too.” Dany returned the sentiment without hesitation. Neither of them had any idea just how much their lives were about to change as the door to her cabin closed behind them, opening another one to a new beginning. “Now, would you please carry on with what you were doing before?” Allowing her arms to fall open by her sides, she added, waggling her eyebrows at him: “Hopefully it ends with us making love tonight?”

“Aye, that will be the unequivocal outcome.”   
  
Jon made good of his words to please his queen as he set to work, lavishing her chest with open mouthed kisses. Under his lips lay a vast expanse of silky smooth skin. Kissing the underside of a breast, Jon took special care to savour the salty sweetness of Dany’s skin before capturing a hardened nipple into his mouth, suckling, nibbling on her sensitive bud.   
  
Jolts of electricity zinged through every nerve ending in her body, culminating as moisture between her nether lips with each flick of Jon’s nimble tongue around her areola. Dany couldn’t do anything but yield to his impassioned touches. Arching up to give him more of her, she threaded her fingers into his curls in an attempt to keep him close. Her king on the other hand had other ideas.   
  
Departing her chest, he made his journey south. His kisses trailed down her torso so torturously slow, igniting flames of desire all the way. Fingers still embedded in his hair, tiny quakes of pleasure shot through her supine body from every point his lips landed on. As he inched closer to the part of her that wept and craved his touch the most, his lips abruptly left her. Lifting her head up to see why he stopped and her heart skipped a beat.

Jon was staring intently at her belly. Leaning down, he placed a kiss above the warm cradle his unborn child now resided in. Glancing up at his wife, he gave her a faint smile that caused her heart to melt. Their eyes locked for a moment before he went back to his task with a wink, kissing her right and proper where she needed him, starting off with the sweetest of kisses to her clit, now fully emerged from its hood. Dany sighed pleasurably, allowing her head to fall back, her body sinking into the mattress. Her thighs parted even further, offering all of her to him.   
  
Feeling her thighs fall away with a smirk, he trailed the tip of his tongue lightly around and around her clit. Gingerly, he framed her cunt with his fingers, he tenderly petted the satin soft lips of her labium before spreading her folds. All the better to taste her of course. Leisurely licking up her dripping cunt, he relished in the taste of her coating his palate. The feel of her moisture dribbling down his chin into his beard, the sharp pants from his queen’s lovely mouth, her curling toes grazing across his upper back as she writhed, all of it, shaped the most satisfyingly sensual experience that he was lucky enough to be a part of. Pride bloomed within him knowing that he was the one who brought her to this state of pleasure. It pleased him so much that she would trust him fully to be her guiding wave as she floated like a flotsam through a sea of bliss.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 
  
As he pushed her higher and higher towards that familiar peak, Dany’s hips began to undulate against his mouth in chase of that orgasmic release that was so near, just out reach. The subtle pulsing of her cunt under his tongue was a tell-tale sign that she was close. 

_She was ready._    
  
Pressing a soft kiss to her mound, Jon made his way back up to meet Dany’s lips, one hand still cupping her cunt, languidly stroking her in slow rolling motions to keep her adrift in the midst of pleasure, keeping her stimulated but never pushing her over that edge. Slanting his mouth over hers, Jon groaned at her receptiveness as her lips parted under his. Promptly delving in, he let her sample herself, a taste he loved so much. 

“Sit up for me, my love.” 

Eager to appease her carnal need, Dany complied, believing that he would satisfy her once again like he always had. Jon came to sit behind her with his legs extended by her sides. Without warning, he slid his arms under her thighs and lifted her up provoking a surprised squeal from his lover. Laughing, Jon pulled his legs together and deposited her back down onto his lap. He wriggled under her, scooting forwards until he could draw his knees up in front of her with his hard length nudging against her wet folds. 

Blowing a strand of hair away from her face, Dany turned to look back at him with a devious smile. She knew what to do now. Sitting astride him with a hand on his knee for balance, she reached between her legs for his hard, velvety smooth length. Getting onto her knees, she ran his head along her slit, coating him with her moisture. Unison sighs wafted from their lips at the feel of each other’s combined heat. Positioning herself above him, sucking in a breath, Dany parted her folds and began her slow downward descend. The exquisite friction of his dick sliding into her core inch by inch, stretching her open to accommodate his girth was utterly delightful. Dany sighed in gratification. He definitely wasn’t too little, he was perfect for her.   
  
Her plush, warm heat enveloped him like a snug glove. Fingers digging covetously into her waist, Jon groaned. He was absolutely certain that he blacked out for a second as her folds swallowed him up to the hilt, claiming him as hers.   
  
Pushing herself up, she let him slip out of her almost all the way before lowering herself back down. His length parted her cunt, pushing against the walls of her vagina as he entered her anew. He felt so deep in this position. “Gods...” Dany drawled.  
  
Setting a slow sensual pace, the lovers engaged in a syncopated erogenous dance of pure primal thirst. With each plunge she took, Jon rose up to meet her with an instinctive thrust of his own. Up and down, in and out they went, spurring each other on.   
  
With her head thrown back, the ends of her silver strands grazed across his torso like feathers, fanning the sparks licking up his spine. Her hips alternated between gyrating against his pelvis and sliding up and down, pummelling herself with his cock. The friction, the heat of her, the view of his member glistening with her moisture gliding in and out of her, the obscene sounds of their coupling, of skin slapping against skin was so arousing to the point of pain. His hips bucked, release was so close. He needed to come but only if she did it first.   
  
Grunting, Jon sat up, pressing his front intimately into her back. Thrusts slowing down a little, his hands meandered across Dany’s lustrously hot skin, up her body to cup her breasts. Tweaking at her erect nipples, he teased the hard buds between his fingers as his palms kneaded her soft globes as his mouth rained kisses along the length of her neck. His lips sucked hard on the flesh under his swirling tongue making her cry out at the added stimulation. Her arms flailed, scrambling for something to cling onto. His forearms became her anchor as the waves of pleasure grew into raging torrents. Her thighs began to tremble. 

_So close, so close._

“Faster, Jon! Fuck me harder!”   
  
Planting his feet firmly into the mattress, their slow dance became a fervent race. With a hand clutching at her hip, hard enough to bruise and another around her chest, Jon surged up into her core, over and over. Each time deeper and harder than before, just how she liked it. The curve of his penis bumping against that special spot at the front wall of her vagina so exquisitely that lights erupted behind her closed eye lids. Her walls started to constrict around him. Just a bit more.    
  
The hunger in his tone was what did the trick. “Come for me, love. I want to hear you scream.” Jon commanded, his voice deep and dripping with lust. Dany came with such ferocity that her shout of his name could have woken the castle. Her vaginal walls clamped down around his throbbing length, squeezing him, milking him.  
  
Still riding through her throes of pleasure, Jon turned her head to him in seek of her taste. He crashed into her parted ones for a kiss, swallowing her mewls hungrily with his lips. Through the haze shrouding her mind, she could feel Jon’s fingers teasing her clit. “Again?” Dany rasped between each sloppy kiss. His ‘mhmm’ in response was lost in her mouth. 

“Come... Together with me.”   
  
“Oh....” She could feel another orgasm building again, fast. Her oversensitive clit throbbed under his finger as her body convulsed, wanting to buck away from Jon’s unrelenting assault, thrumming at her button. Her king merely locked an arm around her, refusing to let her move away. He pounded into her hard and fast. His length slid in and out with no resistance at all. The head of his member tapped at that singular spot nestled within her, setting her body on fire. If she thought the previous orgasm was big, this next one, she knew was going to be mind-blowing and she was right.   
  
Her heart thudded away and her body grew tense as bow string. Mouth parted in a muted scream, Dany’s mind all but went blank as her body sang. She wasn’t a queen or a person anymore. The pounding of her heart, the resounding roar of her blood coursing through her veins and the sweet, sweet crescendo of her rapture radiating out from her core turned her into a being of pure wanton pleasure. Jon’s pulsing member shot jets of warmth into her as he too reached his climax. His muffled, drawn-out groan was lost in the mass of her hair.   
  
Thoroughly spent with lead laden limbs, the lovers collapsed in a shuddering heap on their bed. The queen’s body still shook slightly from her high. The walls of her warm channel quivered around the king’s softening yet lazily pulsing cock before gradually coming to a stop, releasing him from her vice grip. Their combined moisture from the point where they still remained joined, trickled out, dampening the sheets. When they finally floated back down to earth from their orgasmic highs with the sheen of sweat coating their bare bodies cooling in the night air, Jon pulled out and shifted to lie more comfortably beside his wife. There they lay, limbs entwined, content with enjoying the quiet peace and comfort that they found with each other in their drowsy post coital ecstasy.  
  
Gingerly prodding at the fabric wrapped around Jon’s shoulder, Dany pressed her lips over the stitched-up gash she knew lay beneath the cloth before letting out a sigh. “Another scar to add to all the rest.” Her heart ached for her husband. She couldn’t help her eyes from drifting down to his bare chest. Six healed over wounds lay in plain sight for her fingers to caress. The puckered uneven ridges were no strangers to her, neither was the story behind them. She knew it by heart. It hurt and enraged her to think that the love of her life had to suffer such pains, such betrayal. If she could she would burn those treasonous men who took her husband’s life away. She’d burn them alive. Alas, they were already dead.   
  
“I know you worry, but how do you expect me to not do something like this again after you just told me about this?” Resting his palm gently on her still flat belly, he continued, “Our child.”  
  
Shaking her thoughts away from the reminders of his horrific death, Dany moved her hand to join his. Their palms lay atop each other, embracing the small precious life growing within her. “I know.... Just... Please be careful?” Dany pleaded with him. “We need you. The baby needs their papa and I need my husband.” She added, dropping a kiss to his nose.  
  
Bumping his forehead against her Jon murmured. His words drifted across the scant space between their lips: “I will. I have to now, won’t I? If I want to see him or her grow up?”

“You’d better keep your word.” Dany’s fingers finding their place between the gaps of his. 

“I will, Dany. Lord knows I don’t want to miss a thing.” Jon promised, idly stroking the back of her thumb with his own.  _A child_. A little human being that was part him. A child who would be showered by the loved of their parents. A child who would never be a Snow. Swallowing the sudden lump of emotions that were making their way up his throat, he breathed a wistful sigh. “We’re going to have a baby. We’re going to be parents!” 

Turning to lie fully on her side to face him, Dany shifted closer to her husband. “Yes. I still can’t believe that this is truly happening. It still feels like a dream, Jon!” She rasped as a sphere of warmth grew to occupy the space between the chambers of her heart. “I am so very happy.”

“I can imagine because I feel the same way too.” Jon grinned back at her, squeezing her fingers with his own. Yet, behind the twinkle of glee in her eyes he saw uncertainty and worry lurking. “You’re scared.” Not a question but a statement.   
  
He could always see right through her. Dany nodded, gnawing on her bottom lip as her fingers constricted around his. So much could happen. So much could go wrong.   
  
Kissing her softly on the brow, he rested his lips there for a few moments, relishing in the feel of her. Gently freeing her lip from the clutches of her teeth, stroking a finger across those kiss swollen lips, he made her a vow. “We’ll do this together. This little life that we’ve made will be safe and so loved. They’ll be the happiest child, happier than we ever were. A child who will have the right to dictate how they live their life. We’ll make sure of it.”   
  
One thing she treasured about her husband and would be eternally grateful for was his ability to make her feel invincible when she couldn’t do so herself. He made her feel like everything would turn out just the way she hoped. His touch, his presence, his advice was never condescending, they only ever lifted her higher. He encouraged her to do better. He brought the best out of her. Forming her lips into the shape of a kiss, Dany delivered it to the pad of his lingering thumb. She pulled back with a wan smile. Watching him do the same, she knew they would be fine. Relieved, she burrowed into her king’s side and shut her eyes.  
  
Just when he thought she had succumbed to sleep, her muffled words floated up from his chest:“I don’t like fighting with you. It makes me feel lonely.”   
  
“Aye.” The whole day his arms yearned to hold her. When he found himself wanting to share an interesting thought or observation with her, she wasn’t there when he turned around. “Let’s promise to not run away from each other if we fight. We should stay and work things out in the future.”  
  
“I promise.”   
  
“In return, I vow to guard my life with the utmost care whilst protecting you and our baby.” With a sleepy sigh, Jon curled himself securely around his queen and allowed himself to doze with his head upon her chest. His ear poised right above her steadily beating heart. “Our baby...” His sleepy chuckle rumbled against her sternum.  
  
Lightly ruffling his tousled hair, the queen deposited a kiss to the head pillowed on her bosom. She would have to be vigilant and look out for him too. They’d have to watch each other’s backs even more than ever before. After all, they were partners for life. The future was all theirs to create as two remaining Targaryens were soon to become three.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a blast and a headache at the same time to write. Smut doesn’t come the easiest for me. It never fails to turn my brain to mush. Also, this is the first time I’ve ever written an argument between two people. Hopefully it didn’t seem too OOC for Jon and Dany…? 
> 
> Please do leave a comment and tell me what you thought if you can. See you guys in a few days for another fic! XD


End file.
